


oh there daddy

by busted_aesthetic



Series: partition series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Bottom Jackson Wang, Clubbing, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Jinyoung lowkey a fuck boy but not, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., i cannot stress the dirty talk enough like, this is absolute filth good fucking luck to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/pseuds/busted_aesthetic
Summary: Jackson assumes he and Jinyoung are just hanging out until it gets all too real.





	oh there daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Please read at your own risk this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. My beta reader (@polarislex on Tumblr i fucking love u) suggested holy water? Might be the best thing for ya after this.
> 
> Enjoy you filthy animals,  
> ~busted_aesthetic

**Jinyoung:** _ you busy tonight _

**Jackson:** _ Nope. _

**Jinyoung:** _ you are now if you wanna be, i’ll pick you up in two hours after i’m done this scene, clubbing sound fun? _

**Jackson:** _ Oh, alrighty then. yeah sounds good:) _

**Jinyoung:** kk

 

“Damn,” Bambam said as he fixed Jackson’s hair, “sounds like a date to me.”

Jackson put a hand to his forehead, “No, it can’t be a date. This would have happened sooner.”

“That’s true.” Bambam agreed with him, “Maybe you can change that.”

“Bam,” Jackson said, “that can’t happen. It’d be too awkward because we’re in the same group.”

“Yeah, because you’re definitely not interested.” Bambam joked, “When in doubt just let Jinyoung control everything. Unless you don’t want to have sex then say no. Consent is important.”

Jackson drew in an uneven breath. Bambam styled him for the night, in case this was a date. Jackson liked Jinyoung but he was almost certain the feelings were not returned.

“Can you do me a favor?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah, anything,” Bambam said as he laid out Jackson’s outfit for the night on the bed.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Jackson whispered, “If they ask just say I’m out training.”

Bambam groaned, “At ten at night? Fine.” He gestured to the outfit, “Put those on.”

Jackson changed into the tight black shirt and matching jeans. He put on a solid pair of black boots with them. Bambam helped him pick out the earrings he would wear, a pair of small, silver hoops. 

Jinyoung came by that night and Jackson was quick to leave with him, a little too eager to get the night going. He and Jinyoung both had been busy with the comeback and it would be nice to have the night out.

Jinyoung and Jackson walked together at midnight. The two seemed platonic. Jackson assumed it was a normal hang out, which was fine with him. They kept a good space between them and Jinyoung even said. 

“You’ll probably get hit on tonight where we’re going. I brought condoms in case I find someone.” Jinyoung smirked.

Jackson nodded, “That’s a good idea.”

“Do you want one?” Jinyoung asked as they turned the corner to go to the dive club. 

“No.” Jackson swallowed hard, “I’m all set.”

He convinced himself the pit in his stomach was not jealousy but nerves.

Jinyoung led him into the front entrance of the club. Both of them were recognized and immediately allowed in. The club had a red overtone and had a lot of half-naked people. Underground clubs like this were crucial because they kept their identities hidden. They could let loose for the night without the fear of being caught. 

 

Around an hour later, Jackson and Jinyoung were so many glasses deep into alcohol they lost track. They made acquaintances with blurry faces around a couched section of the club. Jinyoung and Jackson sat next to each, their knees touching. Jinyoung was drunker than Jackson. Jackson was in that period past tipsy but his buzz was not bad enough for him to not process his surroundings. Jinyoung was not blackout drunk but he was close to it. 

Jackson wanted to order him water but he did not want to offend him. Jackson felt his phone vibrate. He dug it out and checked the caller ID. 

_ JB. _

Jackson’s eyes widened and he finished off the sour drink in his hand. He declined the call and then saw the five other missed calls from him. He grimaced, not ready for the lecture prepared when they got back to the dorm. 

Jackson turned to his right to ask Jinyoung if they could leave but he was gone. Jackson huffed and leaned back against the couch. 

“Are you alone?” Somebody asked. 

Jackson turned and saw an older gentleman sat on the couch next to his. He looked to be in his late forties, a wedding ring on his finger, and his suit costed a fortune. Jackson’s leg bounced as he talked to him. 

“I’m with my friend,” Jackson said, not making eye contact with him. He knew better than to talk to strange men. 

On cue, Jinyoung returned with two bottles of water. He almost tripped over Jackson’s foot trying to get to the spot of the couch between the arm and Jackson. He sat down and handed a bottle to Jackson. 

The older gentleman rolled his eyes and got up. He stormed off. 

Jinyoung chuckled darkly, “You okay?”

“I’m fine!” Jackson was trying to keep himself cheery, “I just needed a break.”

“A break?” Jinyoung asked, “You’re practically bursting with energy. What do you mean you need a break?”

Jackson smiled, “Jinyoung, I haven’t gone clubbing in a while. Let alone a place like this one. Plus, I’m tired with everything going on.”

“Me too, let me keep you company,” Jinyoung said. He rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. 

“I like it when we hang out like this.” Jackson said with the confidence from his liquid courage, “We should do it more often.”

“Mhm.” Jinyoung hummed. He stood up and then stretched his back, “Come on, let’s go dance!”

Before Jackson could object, Jinyoung grabbed his hand and then dragged Jackson to the middle of the dance floor. Their waters were abandoned on the couch. The sultry beat of a song played and the way Jinyoung moved his body made Jackson’s face heat up. 

“You look so innocent sometimes and it’s cute,” Jinyoung said over the music. 

Jackson could not help but smile at him. 

The two danced together and then Jinyoung grabbed both of Jackson’s elbows and pulled him close. Jinyoung’s face was tilted down as he was brought close making up for the shorter height Jackson had. Their noses brushed together. Jinyoung looked down at Jackson, inspecting his body. Jackson felt sick. 

He whispered into Jinyoung’s ear, “I’m going to the bathroom. I need a minute.”

Jackson rushed to the bathroom, pushing through people. He made it to the bathroom in time before he threw up in one of the stalls. After a few minutes, he rinsed his mouth out with water from the sink and then he heard the door open. He assumed it was another patron until he heard Jinyoung’s suave voice.

“Are you drunk? Did you puke?”

Jackson nodded, answering yes to both questions. 

Jinyoung leaned back against the counter, standing next to Jackson who gripped it with his hands. Jinyoung’s white button up had been unbuttoned by four buttons and he had red and pink lipstick prints up his chest. Jackson wondered how long he really had been sick for. Had he passed out too? It felt later.

“This alcohol does nothing to me.” Jinyoung lied, clearly more drunk than Jackson.

Jackson whined, “If we go home and JB smells the alcohol we’ll get an earful.”

“Are you afraid of him?” Jinyoung asked, leaning closer to him with a teasing smile. 

“No,” Jackson said as he leaned back against the counter too.

“I think Jaebum gave up on me,” Jinyoung said as he crossed his arms. 

The two were quiet. The bass from the club vibrated the walls and the mirror in the bathroom. Jinyoung pushed off of the counter and he stood in front of Jackson. Jackson directed his gaze to the ground.

“I got a few kiss offers tonight.” Jinyoung bragged but it was meant to be harmless.

“That’s nice,” Jackson said in a small voice, unnatural for him. 

“There’s someone though I really want to kiss.” Jinyoung slammed his hips against Jackson’s. Jackson’s eyes widened as he watched Jinyoung lean into him. 

Jinyoung flushed their lips together, wasting no time sneaking his tongue in. This type of kissing was new to him. He tried to keep up but he acted inexperienced. He could blame it on being drunk. His body went into immediate arousal at the tingling sensation in his gut. 

The two made out against the bathroom counter. Jackson held onto Jinyoung’s shoulder while Jinyoung clutched Jackson’s hip. 

Jackson pulled his head back and slipped away from him, “No, I-I...I can’t.”

“You can’t what?” Jinyoung smirked at him. 

Jackson tripped on his own feet and before he could fall back, Jinyoung caught him. 

“Want to go somewhere else? Is that the problem?” Jinyoung asked as he helped him stand up straight. Jackson did not answer so Jinyoung did for him. He pulled him out of the bathroom and Jackson went willingly. 

 

The rest of the boys were all sleep when they got back to the dorm.

Jinyoung’s room was next to Yugyeom’s room. The boy slept like a rock. His door was still open as Jackson and Jinyoung laughed loudly past it at nothing in particular. Jinyoung shut the door behind them. 

Jinyoung’s room was simplistic. Everything was organized except for Jinyoung’s writing desk. He had this fancy leather-bound journal that was worn on the binding. Jackson had gotten it for him for that past Christmas. His laptop was shut but still on as it hummed. 

Jackson stumbled over to the bed and he sat on it. Jinyoung kicked off his shoes and socks before he helped Jackson out of his own. Jinyoung sat back against the headboard. Jackson sat next to him. His heart pounded in anticipation and his nerves were like live wires.

Jackson felt his head get dizzy. He opted to lay it on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his torso, making Jackson cuddle him. 

“Are you hungry?” Jinyoung asked, “I can get you food.”

“No thank you.” Jackson slurred, the alcohol he consumed caught up to him. 

He looked up from Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung rested his forehead against Jackson’s.

“Then how about that kiss, yeah?” Jinyoung did not wait for an answer before he started to make out with Jackson again. 

Jackson kissed back, the comfort of the bed and Jinyoung’s body heat enticing. Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s hips and helped him straddled Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside onto the bed. He helped Jackson out of his simple shirt.

Jackson went back to kissing Jinyoung, hoping it would slow things down. Jinyoung did not want slow though. He stroked his hands down Jackson’s back. The two laid down on the bed together, Jinyoung now on top of Jackson. He covered up to their waists with his blankets. He pulled Jackson’s pants and briefs down in one go. Jackson pulled away from the kiss. 

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked, his chin up challenging him.

Jinyoung took his own pants off and he whispered in his ear, “Baby, you’re about to have the night of your life.”

Jackson was unsure what to do when Jinyoung started to kiss down his neck. He bit and sucked on parts of his skin that Jackson did not know could bring him such intense pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his blunt nails into Jinyoung’s shoulders. 

Jinyoung reached over to his nightstand and grabbed lube from the drawer. He fished out a condom from his pants on the floor. 

Jinyoung sloppily coated his fingers in lube. He wasted no time slipping one in. Jackson gasped at the cold lube and the burning stretch. He squirmed, trying to find the comfort that he had from the kissing. 

Jinyoung slipped in a second one later, Jackson uncomfortable with the intrusion. Eventually, Jinyoung’s fingers hit a spot that made Jackson’s spine electrify. He arched his back and let out a moan. 

“Fuck, baby, you look so pretty when you moan.” Jinyoung ran his free hand up Jackson’s torso, “You’re arching your back like a perfect little slut aren’t you? You would do anything to get yourself what you want in bed, brat.”

Jackson moaned, not knowing how to take the degradation. 

Jinyoung flipped him onto his stomach and slipped a pillow underneath his stomach.

“I’m not using a condom.” Jinyoung whispered in Jackson’s ear, “Because I want to eat the cum out of your ass when I’m done. Do I have your permission?”

“What?” Jackson asked with his eyes wide, “I mean yeah, but do you like to do that?”

“Watch me, baby, I’ll eat your pink hole like I’m starved.” Jinyoung sucked a hickey into the back of Jackson’s shoulder blade. 

“J-Jinyoung,” Jackson said as he heard the lube squelch out. He saw how large Jinyoung’s cock was over his shoulder and buried his face in the pillow beneath him, “Oh, fuck-”

“Ssh,” Jinyoung whispered as he ran his hands over Jackson’s ass. He pulled the skin apart. Jackson gripped the sheets beneath him. 

Jinyoung pushed the tip against his hole and tried to shove in. Jackson cried out in pain, the tip stretching him out far.

Jackson whined and he was not much of a wimp. The burn was intense and it made sweat drip down his body. 

Jinyoung kept going, pushing in deeper, “Fuck, you’re so tight baby, so fucking tight.”

Jackson’s eyes welled up with tears as Jinyoung took a fast pace. Jackson felt his tears fall across the bridge of his nose as his head laid to the side. Jinyoung bottomed out and he held onto Jackson’s hips hard. 

He started to rock in and out without warning. Jackson’s head felt light and it spun as he heard Jinyoung’s grunts behind him. His ass was propped up on display for Jinyoung. 

“Crying you bitch? Because you like it so much, huh? Answer me, whore.” Jinyoung held down Jackson’s neck with his hand. 

Jackson’s voice was huskier than normal, “You’re so big.”

“My cock’s so big it hurts, doesn’t it? Tell me again.” Jinyoung said. 

“Jinyoung, I-”

Jinyoung spanked his ass and Jackson yelped, “I told you to tell me again.”

“C-Cock’s so big,” Jackson whispered into the pillow. The sexual sensation he felt was unreal. His cock was hard against his stomach though. Jinyoung knew what he was doing. 

“Call me daddy,” Jinyoung demanded.

“Uh…” Jackson moaned once Jinyoung hit a good spot, “T-There...do that again…”

Jinyoung held his thrust inside Jackson’s ass. Jackson whined as Jinyoung snapped, “Call me daddy.”

“Ah...daddy...” Jackson still had this light as a feather feel to his head but the pleasure was so good now he could not stop. 

Jinyoung’s thrusts became relentless, “Louder.”

“Daddy!” Jackson pushed up so he was on all fours. Jinyoung fucked Jackson so hard his body bounced.

“Such a good slut for daddy. You listen so well, fuck, you’re sexy. Better than anyone I’ve ever been with. I want to fuck you until your lungs give out. You deserve to be fucked every second. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Filled with me constantly?” Jinyoung said as he slammed his hips harder, “I should’ve gotten the plug to keep my cum in your ass. You’d have to perform with it in there, my seed inside of you.”

The obscene comments made Jackson’s face turn bright red but he came right after Jinyoung finished talking. 

Jinyoung was not done, “You came already? Weak bitch. You know I’m going all night on you, right? God, I want you.”

Jackson’s hole was abused at this point. Jinyoung was relentless. It felt good, but Jackson was tired. 

“You’re so quiet right now for someone who is so loud.” Jinyoung snapped, “Do you need me to gag you to really keep you quiet or can make more noise for daddy?”

“Ah…” Jackson moaned, “D-Daddy...” 

Jackson felt Jinyoung cum inside of him. The hot liquid filled up inside of him and it made his body tingle. Jinyoung pulled out and Jackson felt it fall out of his hole. His head collapsed on the pillow beneath him, ass still up. Jinyoung’s tongue swirled around, cleaning him up. 

Jackson snapped his head back, “What are you doing?”

“Eating you out,” Jinyoung demanded before he ate Jackson out like he was starved. 

Jackson was confused as to why he liked it so much. Jackson’s sex experiences with boys had been slim and he had sworn off being eaten out, not seeing the pleasure behind it. Yet, here Jinyoung was licking out his own cum from Jackson’s insides. 

That night, before they fell asleep, they faced away from each other. Jinyoung rolled over in the middle of the night and wrapped his arm around Jackson’s torso, pulling his naked body to his chest. 

 

Jackson woke up the next morning with his head on Jinyoung’s chest and a massive hangover. He heard Jinyoung’s phone vibrating. The younger was out like a light, not even stirring from his sleep. He slept with a slight pout to his mouth. 

Jackson sat up to check the text message and pain shot through him, “Ow, my ass.” He whispered as he grabbed Jinyoung’s phone, leaning over him to see who it was and to stop the vibrating so he could fall back to sleep. 

**Unknown Number:** _ are we still on for tonight ;) can’t wait to have your cock back in me _

Jackson’s shoulders dropped and he frowned. He tossed Jinyoung’s phone on the side table and got up. He still felt cum leak out from inside of him Jinyoung must have cleaned them up because he found a cum towel next to the bed. He cleaned himself up a little better now sober. 

Tears started to spill from his eyes as he thought about the circumstances. He did not want to be some notch Jinyoung’s bedpost. He scrunched his eyes together, fighting the urge. It was just a one night fling, he could get over it. 

He got his clothes back on and then left Jinyoung’s room in frustration. He wiped underneath his eyes angrily and then got to the living room before he went towards the exit. He had to go for a run to clear his head.

“Jackson?” Yugyeom asked from the couch. He had his arm over the back of it. Bambam was nestled in next to him. The two watched him as he attempted to leave the dorm almost in tears.

“What’s wrong?” Bambam asked.

Jackson was silent and he left the dorm without answering him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @busted-aesthetic
> 
> POSITIVE comments keep writers going!


End file.
